


Don't Tell Me That I Need Saving

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Homophobic Assholes (OCs), Human AU, M/M, Minor Violence, Minor pining, coffee shop/college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: Stiles just wants to get a coffee before he heads to class. Instead, he gets in a fight and gets a boyfriend.…He'll take it.





	Don't Tell Me That I Need Saving

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Upside Down by Matthew Blake ft. Tyler Fiore

Stiles hates protesters. He just wants to get to his class on time. He also wants his coffee, but since the sidewalk in front of _Brew Spot_ is the new place to go for shouting harmful and rude phrases at passing people, he probably won’t risk it.

Last time he did, the barista stuck a rainbow sticker on his cup (they were doing it to all of them, letting them know that the proceeds from their purchase were going to good causes). One of the protesters had seen it and smacked the coffee out of his hand.

Scott, walking with him that time, had pulled him back because they were already pushing it and, as he said later, he didn’t feel like scraping Stiles off the sidewalk. Never mind that Stiles was a scrappy fighter and most often his opponents needed saving from him.

Well, Scott isn’t here, Stiles still has half an hour to get to his class, and he wants his damn coffee.

Maybe the protesters have moved on? It’s been a few weeks. They usually cycle through their spots quickly, losing interest in one location for a few months before coming back.

Stiles turns the corner, and frowns at the larger-than-usual group harassing another student as he tries to cross their line so he can enter _Brew Spot_.

Stiles knows him. He’s Derek Hale, campus model (all the art classes pay attention when he sits for them), co-coordinator of intramural sports for the less athletically inclined (which Stiles belongs to), and Stiles’ current crush. Seriously, Derek’s arms, smile, and glasses feature constantly in Stiles’ (wet) dreams.

Derek works at _Brew Spot_ sometimes (his older sister owns it), and gives out coupons to the students that he catches doing good deeds.

Derek is a good guy, which makes it all the more shocking that these people are cussing him out and calling him names.

All because he’s trying to help his sister. They’re only here because his sister runs a safe spot for the LGBTQ+ Community.

One of the men, placards on either side of his body declaring that HOMOSEXUALITY IS A SIN! HELL AWAITS! grabs Derek by his collar and jerks him around.

Derek claws at the man’s hands, trying to pull loose, but the man shakes him, yelling in his face. Derek’s glasses slide sideways, almost tipping off his face.

Stiles sees red, stomping up to them and punching the man in the mouth. Derek steps back as soon as he’s free, fixing his glasses and his shirt.

The protesters fall eerily silent, but Stiles doesn’t care. It’s gone on too long. There is no place for this here or anywhere.

“You want sin?” he shouts, stabbing a finger at the man in the placards. “That’s sin. What does the Bible say about loving thy neighbor? Are you loving your neighbor?”

“The love that you have is wrong,” the placard-man sneers. He turns to the people behind him. “Call the police,” he says. “This man assaulted me.”

“Actually,” Laura, Derek’s sister, says, “the police have already been called. I saw what you were doing. I have cameras pointed here.”

Placard-man falters briefly, the crowd at his back silent. Then, he turns on Derek again. “You haven’t won yet,” he spits. “God will judge you and find you ready to burn in sin.”

“Oh really?” Stiles challenges. “This sin?” He grabs Derek’s face, knocking his glasses askew for a second time, and presses a closed mouth kiss to his lips.

The placard-man begins gagging while the crowd surges away from them, as if Stiles and Derek are contagious. Stiles wishes they could infect them. They need the love for their fellow humans.

“Get off my sidewalk,” Laura snaps at the placard-man. “Don’t come back.”

Placard-man scrambles after his minions, leaving Laura, Derek, and Stiles staring after him.

When he’s finally out of sight, Laura sighs, rubbing at her forehead. “Go on,” she tells them, pressing a coupon for a free drink/pastry combo into Stiles’ hand. “I’ll take care of the police. I know you have class now.”

“Yeah,” Stiles says. He scratches at the back of his head. “Um, sorry about that,” he says to Derek. “I didn’t mean to, like, take away your consent by doing that. I just couldn’t think of a way to get them to stop.”

“It’s fine,” Derek says. He’s holding his glasses, fiddling with the bows. Determinedly, he sticks them back on his face. “Can I walk you to class? Just in case he comes back?”

Stiles gets the feeling that Derek wants the protection, not that he wants to protect Stiles. “Sure,” he agrees easily. “As long as the police don’t need you.”

“Laura can give them my number. You don’t have much time left before your class starts.”

“True.” Stiles shoulders his backpack and heads out across the street. They come across a few of the protesters who brandish crosses and Bibles at them. They ignore them.

In front of Stiles’ building, Derek turns to him. “Do you maybe want to do the kissing thing for real?” he asks.

Stiles swallows wrong and doubles over coughing. He manages to clear his throat enough to croak, “What?”

“Kissing,” Derek repeats. “Like, actually dating? Is that something you’d like to do with me?”

Stiles nods enthusiastically.

Derek beams at him. “I’ll pick you up at 6:00.” He gives Stiles a little push toward the door. Stiles has five minutes. He’s fine.

“Just so you know,” Stiles says, “we are totally sinning tonight.”

Derek blushes, ducking his head. His smile gets bigger. “I’d like that.”

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to break my growing writer’s block. So, have this. Let me know if anything stands out as too wrong.  
> Thanks to all who read.  
> Cross-posted at [my Tumblr](http://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/post/175353365475/coffee-shopcollege-au-short-fic).


End file.
